1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computer systems, and more particularly to a computer system with an airflow guiding duct.
2. Description of Related Art
Heat dissipating devices perform a critical function of removing heat from an electronic device. The heat dissipating device often includes one or more fans received in a bracket. Airflow from outside of the electronic device is directed inside and then back out of the electronic device by the fan, for dissipating heat generated in the electronic device. However, if the air flows in a disorderly manner in the electronic device, a heat dissipating efficiency of the electronic device may be decreased. Therefore, computer systems with improved heat dissipating efficiencies may be desired within the art.